Anarchy Bella
by BloodyRose1918
Summary: James was so amazing He is perfect from his crimson irises to his perfectly pale toes…BellaxJames
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, well this is inspired by another one of my dreams, well more like day dream. I was in socials when I was thinking hmmm… what if Bella fell for James, or even Laurent? What if she had a little obsession with bad/evil people? This picks up when Bella is in the dance studio, looking into James' eyes, just so you know.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I looked into the eyes of the hunter, he slowly walked forward to brush his snow-cold fingers down my cheek. I tried to suppress, a shiver that threatened to run down my spine.

"I'm not sure why some vampires form some sort of…obsession with _humans_" He emphasized, the word "human" I'm not sure why though. Again his cold fingers brushed my cheek, this time I wasn't quick enough to suppress the shiver. He noticed. He slowly moved his face towards my neck, and did absolutely nothing. Wait a minute.. What? Why don't a feel anything? Hmm.. Maybe I'm already dead… No, no way I didn't feel anything so no. I felt a cool sensation on my neck suddenly, but as soon as I felt it, it was gone…

Was it his lips? I couldn't be sure but I think it was his cold perfect, luscious- wait what am I thinking? This man, handsome, gorgeous, beauti - Shut up Bella!!! You Can't keep doing this! You hate him. He is going to kill you! Gosh you idiot! Oh perfect now I'm talking to voice in my head, and better yet I'm having arguments with them!

I love Edward- sweet, kind, beautiful James. Wait did I just start thinking about Edward and end up thinking about James..?

"So, Bella is it?" He said pulling me out of my reverie. I simply nodded in response.

"Well aren't we a talkative one?" He asked sarcastically, yet I couldn't help but notice how soft and alluring his voice was. I involuntarily took a step forward. His simply smirked at my response. He slowly bent his face down, to make our eyes level. His a beautiful crimson colour, mine a warm, curious brown, slowly met. He looked as if he was confused, and I think I saw a small flash of love? I wasn't exactly sure if I saw it, for once I saw it, it was gone. Oh why does this always happen to me. I felt a strange pull compelling me to lean closer to James. I've always had a strange liking to all the bad characters in books, I remember reading a book called _Gothic_, with many different stories, each one had a bad guy or girl and I always took a liking to that particular person. My friend Haley had called me something, what was it.. Hmm anarchcular? Nope hmm what was it?? Anarch-something? Anarchist! Yes that's what it was Anarchist! That's what I was an anarchist, I liked bad people, and dangerous people, I loved the adrenaline, it was like a drug to me.

Suddenly I felt something cold and hard on my cheek, I opened my eyes, I hadn't even realized I'd closed them, his lips were on my cheek! I smiled, wait why am I happy he's kissing me..?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So…how did you like it?? Well please review, well you don't have to but if you would like me to continue this story please tell me!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, well hmm I got reviews so therefore I shall continue!!(Wow I sound old!!) So anyways thanks for the reviews everyone!!!!! (Yes you peoples are so awesome!! I'm so glad some people like my writing!!)**

**Without further ado here is the second chapter!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Refresher: Suddenly I felt something cold and hard on my cheek, I opened my eyes, I hadn't even realized I'd closed them, his lips were on my cheek! I smiled; wait why am I happy he's kissing me..?**

**APOV**!!! (Because Alice is cool like that!!)

I was sitting in the Phoenix Airport, waiting for Edward, Carlisle, and Emmet to arrive, their flight was supposedly arriving in precisely ten minutes and 54.444 seconds- not that I'm counting…

Jasper had taken Bella to go get something to eat, how she could find that… Umm… Food? Appetizing? Then again she is human, oh how long it's been since I've eaten _normal_ food. Oh well its best no to dwell on the past. Hmm they should be back soon, I wonder where Bella decided to eat? Maybe a Café? Or the pizzeria?

Suddenly a feeling of panic washed over me… Jazz is the only one whose feeling can affect others…

I went rigid, and my eyes glazed over and the outside world didn't mean anything, for the time being, I was having a vision…

Vision:

_I saw Bella standing, staring into the crimson eyes of James; she took a step towards him, and closed her eyes. He leaned into her cheek and pressed his flawless lips onto it; she simply smiled and leaned closer to him…_

It all made sense now, the feeling of panic from jasper. Oh no!! Bella!

"What's wrong with her why is she just standing there smiling like an idiot?? Is she mad? Argh!"

"Alice what are you talking about?"

"Huh… Oh I said that out loud?" I asked not really interested to what the answer was. I looked around for Bella, she wasn't behind jasper or bes-

"Jasper where's Bella oh never mind where's Edward we have- Oh My God!! Bella where is she I…I uh…."

"Um well yea see she went into the bathroom and uh she kind of uh, oh Alice I -they all smell the same

Couldn't tell she was gone until she- Oh Alice!!" Jasper mumbled hurriedly.

"Jasper she's gone" I asked incredulously

"Well she went to the washroom and I couldn't go in cause I'm kind of a guy you know and ah Alice! Edward is going to kill me!!"

**BPOV**

He noticed my mood change quickly and put his hand on the small of my back. I moved my hand to one of his shoulders, and leaned into him further, if that was possible…

The next thing I knew he was kissing my neck with longing?

"Victoria never interested me this much… Now I understand why that Cullen" he sneered the name "boy was so protective…" Something he said caught my attention

"You're with Victoria?" I asked, I tried to hide the jealousy in my voice but he heard it…

"I was…" he corrected, his voice was muffled since he still had his lips on my neck…

"Oh…" Was I all I could say, when I really wanted to jump up and down screaming…

James was so amazing; He is perfect from his crimson irises to his perfectly pale toes…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry it's so short, but I have poetry to write yay!! Hah yea right! So please review!! Oh and if anyone wants to talk to someone my screen name is BloodyRose1918, so just put your screen name in your review if you want to!! Oh and I will update soon!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ah, well sorry I took forever but I had like 20 poems to write like what the hell!! **

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Refresher: "I was…" he corrected, his voice was muffled since he still had his lips on my neck… "Oh…" Was I all I could say, when I really wanted to jump up and down screaming…James was so amazing; He is perfect from his crimson irises to his perfectly pale toes…**

BPOV

Oh I think I'm really in love.. Wait oh my gosh what about Edward?? Maybe he didn't really love me maybe I was just an infatuation?? Hopefully.. If he ever found me what would I -

"We should get going, the Cullen's should be here soon enough.." James' voice brought me out of my silent worry.

"Uh yeah great" Something suddenly hit me " Where is Victoria and Laurent, shouldn't they be here, and will they be able to control themselves??"

"Well Victoria is in Forks, and Laurent.." He broke off, suddenly "We have to go now!"

I didn't even question him, by his tone I new he was serious. He picked me up and ran t the back door.

"Bella I need you to get my car, okay?" he asked as I slid off his back

"Umm, okay, but why?" I asked a little surprised he would ask that aren't vampires supposedly way better drives because of their awesome reflexes?

"The sun, I'm sure you know about that by now..?" _Duh Bella you idiot_!

"Oh right!" I said as he handed me the keys

I ran, well running in my books, to his yellow Porsche. I hopped in and quickly started the engine it was surprising how quiet it was. I quickly threw in into gear and drove towards James. He hopped in so fast all I felt was a quick breeze and he was there beside me.

"Bella I need to drive I'm going to move you so loosing up it will be easier, okay?" He asked a little rushed.

"Sure okay I'm loose.." I said a nervously.

I felt one of his snow clod arms slip under my legs and the slipped behind my back. I felt the air rushing past my face and then it suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes and to my surprise we we're already speeding down the highway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay I know it is really short but I will update tomorrow, its short because I have more poetry to write YAY!! Ugh!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay like I said I'm updating today!!**

**P.S. Oh I almost for got I would like to answer L.T.' s question: The poems are for school. **

**And to everyone I love all of the reviews!!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------­----**

Refresher: I felt one of his snow cold arms slip under my legs and the slipped behind my back. I felt the air rushing past my face and then it suddenly stopped. I opened my eyes and to my surprise we we're already speeding down the highway.

**EPOV! (this is when he is on the plane!! Just so you know and aren't like Wth)**

Emmet was just about to kill me, I wouldn't stop jumping up and down and saying "Stupid plane! Go faster!" Emmet thought it was absolutely hilarious, for about five minutes, but after that he thought it was extremely annoying and kept sighing and saying "Edward shut the heck up!" I on the other hand didn't give him any attention, the only thing that was on my mind was seeing my Bella. Oh how I missed her lovely angels face, and her warm beautiful blush, and her amazing heat. Oh how could she love me so much? I'm a monster, and she's an angel, but I guess eternal damnation isn't bad when you get to keep an angel with you..

"We will be landing in approximately, 5 minutes, please fasten your seat belts and prepare for landing" Came a nasal voice over the intercom, the seatbelt light started flashing, and I knew I would see my angel soon enough…

Running as fast as I could, without exposing our secret, to were I heard Alice and Jaspers thoughts were coming from. Alice was singing "Pressure" by Paramore in her mind totally blocking out all thought process, and Jasper was singing "Dance Hall Drug" by Boys like Girls in his mind again just like Alice totally blocking out all thought process. Something was wrong I knew it, I just had to find out what…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bpov

I had know idea in the slightest, where we were going, James hadn't said a thing, since we left the dance studio. Maybe something's wrong? Did I say or do something?

"Umm, James… Is something wrong?" I asked a little shaky

"No what would make you think that?" He replied smoothly

"Oh well you just haven't talked in a while so I thought maybe my "scent" might be bothering you? Or maybe I….um, uh … said something?" I finished weakly.

"Oh no, not at all, I'm just concentrating on were Victoria told me to go, somewhere along Blue Pine Road..?" James said even though it sounded like a question. Wait a minute I know where that is!

"I know where that is.." I said trying to sound indifferent.

"You do? Oh yes perfect, beautiful, kind, and smart!" He sounded a little surprised.

I just sat there with a smug smile on my face.

"So are you going to tell me where it is? Or am I going to have to force you?" He said seductively, as he moved his hand to my mind thigh.

"Umm, you uh go uh.." I stuttered the location of his hand was making it hard to process a coherent thought.

"Yes.." He urged, moving his hand slightly farther up leg.

"Umm… Turn right on…" What was the name? "Rosewood.." Yes that was it!

"And then umm turn left on the third street down, York, and then you will uh come to a fork in the road, turn left" His hand slowly moved up and down my thigh, leaving a tingling sensation.

"Then uh, um well you wait until you get to the first right and your on River Road, and you uh travel down that road for about a mile, and then there's a gravel road that you follow for 10 minutes, and then at the end you turn left and you're on, Blue Pine Road!"

"Perfect." James said as I suddenly felt the car start bumping, I looked outside my window and noticed a gravel road beneath us.. _Wow he drives fast!_

Fifteen minutes later we were driving down an gravel driveway I'm guessing. About two minutes later we pulled up to a magnificent, white mansion, 4 times the size of the Cullen's..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well that's it for tonight! I will update soon! Like 2 or 3 days from now but if I get reviews maybe quicker!! hint, hint Well until next chapter!**

**BloodyRose1918?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay the fifth chapter! So here it is…**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Refresher: Fifteen minutes later we were driving down a gravel driveway I'm guessing. About two minutes later we pulled up to a magnificent, white mansion, 4 times the size of the Cullen's…

**Anarchy Bella**

**Chapter Five. **

The mansion, was very Victorian, it looked to be very old, or was the perfect restoration of a house from way back when. It had beautiful bay windows, and had a wrap around porch, two glass doors were open, and I could see beautiful silk curtains that I'm sure no family with children would have, for the fear of having them ruined by sticky little fingers. **( A/n I don't hate children just so you know)**

I looked over at James, with a questioning look.

"Yes, this is the right place, magnificent…" His voice sounded slightly awed.

"Yes, it's absolutely stunning…" I was surprised by my voice, it sounded so distant like I was deep in thought, and I guess I was just in awe. I reached for the door handle to open my door, but all I felt was a cool hand inside my own. I looked up a bit startled, to see James holding my door open.

"Why thank you kind sir." I said with a little bit of a mock accent.

"My pleasure milady." He said with the same accent only his sounded authentic.

"Ah, I see you brought us a snack" Said a cold, voice that was coming closer with each word. I looked up to see the wild orange hair, of Victoria. Is that what I was? My heart slowly started to shatter.

"Bella is no snack!" Came James' furious voice.

"Then what the hell is she!?!" Victoria asked with the same tone.

"She will soon be my mate!" I wanted to jump up and down screaming "haha in your face!!" to Victoria.

"What the fuck are you talking about, I'm you mate!"

"Correction, I was your mate at one time, you were simply an infatuation, nothing more your dirty piece of scum!" James bellowed in a disgusted manner.

"You're picking a filthy _human _over me?" She sounded like she thought she was god greatest gift to man kind, yea right!

"As I matter of fact I am, I would rather drink from animals than be with you!"

Suddenly I felt something as hard and cold as stone, knock me to the ground, and I heard a sickening snap just before everything went black…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for the mini cliffy but I couldn't think of anyway to end so I ended there.**

**I will update soon!!**


End file.
